The Power
by Bkpike
Summary: The plot isn't finished yet ill update when I get it.
1. Chapter 1

...I'm coming back :) with a new story

...

Ok disclaimer: Bk does not own grojband imagine the love if I did :-(

The powers

(Note, my head is messed up. Ill try to fix it if it sucks.) (also OCs are here 2 of em) should I make this Corney? Leave ideas.

Chapter 1

Brianna's pov

Ok so I'm not 100% human but neither is my brother Leo. We're practically "heroes" we each have a special power for example *Brianna takes out a knife out of her pocket* I create items. While Leo has telekinesis. We've been living in the streets for who knows how long. We reach a sign that reads "welcome to Peaceville" it sure wont be peaceful with us here. We looked around and I with my mind created a map of the place. (Dont ask where I get the items from) I look over at Leo who is smiling which is a good thing. He rarely smiles normally when he does something big happens.

Leo's pov

I sense a quest around here. I follow Brianna to see where she was running. Of course she was running to a nearby house. There were tons of people there so we joined them when a band came out. I sense a great power in them. They must have powers, I sense it. They were playing a song which I didn't know. But the crowd loved it. I walked up to them "look we need to talk"

Cliffy

Ok how'd you like chapter 1. I want a quest in here any ideas? Review. Also what powers should GB have review. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brianna's pov

Wow Leo already sensed power and its from a band. We sit down and Leo does all the talking.

Leo's pov

"Ok, we know you have powers, all 4 of you, just tell us and this is over quickly" they stay silent. "Ok Brianna you handle them". Brianna walks over and pulls out glasses and puts them on. Ok, glasses boy is super smart, fatty is basically a tank, female has ability to talk to animals, blue can control lightning." She finished and I write it down.

Brianna's pov

"Any people you hate?" I ask as blue yes "Trina" he leads me upstairs to see a bunch of pictures of a guy. I, for one don't find attractive. I, pull out a brown coloured grenade and remove the pin before shoving it in the door. A loud bang is heard as a teen runs out with brown liquid and smells like shit. "Poop grenade nice" Leo is behind me and shows me a message. "Bob has been found, quickly get rid of him. You 2 aren't enough." The message was from Kevin so I look at blue and say "we need your help" Blue introduces us and we head out ready for adventure. Leo has one of my knifes flying around his head as a weapon, I have my sword, Kin has a high tech gun thingy, Laney is walking with a bear, Corey has lightning at his side, and Kon has a rock. We head out into the forest when I realized that we have no food, and I can't keep handing out food and drinks. I'm no slave (yup lazy) but I do have any weapon known to man. I take out a pinecone launcher and shoot one.

Leo's Pov

So here I am walking with a band and Brianna. Brianna is showing off again as she walks around. We have no idea where were heading. I hear a slight movement and turn. In front of us was a girl, a girl on fire, a girl shooting fire at us.

Hey guys. I'm back :-D ok one thing to clarify, as much as I love the demon fics this is not one of em. If it was I would be stealing ideas :\.

Ps I wanna stick with Brianna using crappy fun weapons too not only real ones. No I don't mean poop related :P.

but I do want to make this one get 100+ reviews so I'm going to do a big series on this. :) more then 1 adventure. Tell me what you think.

Bk out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;-)

Leo's pov

Great just great, a fight. I look at Corey who is getting lightning ready and protecting Laney, how cute. I get the knife and throw it.

Brianna's pov

I pull out a sword and charge. The girl is stunned but doesn't fall. Instead she charges at me shooting a come of fire at us. I quickly take lead and strike the girl when Corey shoots a bolt at my sword giving it a yellow glow. As I strike the girl again a quick shock is seen and she's knocked out I walk over to slice her head off. "Wait" Leo yelled at me. "She may have info" he again said. We waited for her to get up which took hours but when she did she started to run. I take out a box and toss it at her putting her in a cage. (Cages are epic) she tries to burn a hole but she ain't that hot. "Let me go!" The girl demanded. "Who are you?" Leo asks. "I work for Bob" at that I charge and stab her in the head. She dies as I walk away cleaning the blade then throwing it before catching it. That's how it's done. "Wtf she could of leaded us to Bob bitch" Leo yells. "Chill dude" Kin says walking next to Kon. I pull out a new knife just to throw it in a tree. 'Having 100000 weapons and never running out rocks' we continue walking and walking enjoying the beauty of the forest when we decide to stop at a lake. When we get there I pull out a basket and we start to eat.

Laney's point of view

We start a picnic when I realize everyone but me has a sibling. :/ I mean my power isn't even helpful and I can't focus with Corey on my mind. 'Focus'

Leo's pov

We're eating talking bout shit. Yes we were talking bout poop grenades. (Best weapon ever!) and I realize that Laney has a hidden power one that she prob doesn't know about. I have a hidden power too but I keep it a secret because it can kill. We continue walking until...

Hey ppl 2 things

1. I'm a guy in RL

K: no ur not

B: shut up noob

K:...

2. I need an Oc in reviews give me info, gender name power. Only 1 is needed now but there may be needs later

Again sorry for short chapter but

K: but Brian got lazy again and he wants to 'get lucky' with his GF *gags*

B: shut up I asked before you bitch. :l (love triangles are really complicated)


End file.
